Operation: Remember Me
by Tinkertwin'08
Summary: Max!" I yelled as I spotted her down the hall. She looked at me confused. "Do I know you?" My face dropped in shock. She couldn't remember. R&R. Full summery inside!
1. Summery

**Hey this is the summery of the story!!! Tell me what you think!!!!!**

Max has lost all of her memory because of the whitecoats. She doesn't remember that she's Avian American or that she can fly. Fang looks for several years when he finally gives up. Fang's "mother" Anne, makes the gang (besides Max) go to school. They're all against it but Fang walks down the hall and spots her, finally. He's shocked and can't believe his own eyes. He found her and he try's to talk to her but she doesn't bother. It takes him everything he has not to run and hug her, yell at her for disappearing, and kissing her. Max thinks they're weird and that they should be in a mental institute until one day erasers decide to attack the Flock and Max's "family" Ella and Dr. Martinez. How is Fang going to save her if she can't remember and won't accept his help?


	2. Prologue

Prologue

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was coming after us again after we have saved him. Well Max did kill him. You know I would feel bad for him if it wasn't for the fact that how long has he been trying to kill us?! Well a long time and I have had about enough of him. I don't want to see him anymore then the rest of the flock does. What doesn't he get about: why you die you die, you aren't suppose to get back up. Well I'll just have to remind him.

"Hey Ari, didn't Jeb ever tell you that when you die, you aren't suppose to get back up. So all I have to say is let lying dog's lye. " I said round house kicking him in the chest. He flew back, I guess you could say, and stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"Did someone ever tell you that your wings have been clipped?" Ari said coming at me trying to grab my wings. I spun out of the way and let him get close to almost running into Max. She had turned around from a kick just in time to kick him in his chest. Max start beating him and I flew over to help her. Ari was a boy who never gave up the game of tag. He had to win or it would piss his father, Jeb, off.

"Hey Fang go help Angel." Max yelled orders at me just as Angel screamed. I looked over to see three Erasers circling her. I flew over and slapped my hands against one of the Erasers head. He howled and went spirally down toward the ground.

"Did your mother-well creator really- ever tell you to pick on someone your own size?" I asked placing Angel behind me. The two of them just looked at me and shrugged, sort of. It didn't look like a shrug at all. They smiled and came at me.

"Looks like we just did," One of them said. I smiled and still holding Angel I dropped watching them collide with each other. I heard Angel laugh as I let go of her and she went to go help Iggy. I looked up at Max and she was getting hit hard by Ari. I flew up and pulled Air from her.

"Hey Air, leave Max out of this, this is our fight." I said spinning him around to face me. He smiled an ugly Erasery smile that even a mother couldn't love.

"You're right, how about we settle this man to man." He said. I stopped and looked at him.

"You call yourself a man? Boy, you're only…" I thought about it for a minute. "…yeah that's what you are, a boy who should have a normal life but instead his own father decided to make him into some crazy wolf thing that's ugly, smells bad, and needs to invest in dental hygiene." I said. That really pissed him off. He came flying at me and started punching me pretty badly.

I could see Max's look of concern as she watched Ari beat the snot out of me. But finally after a few broken bones I was able to get a good shot in and knock the breath out of him. He was bent over catching his breath and I flew above him. I kicked his head down and watched him regain his balance in the air. He came up at me and I round housed kicked him. He kept hitting him not letting him get any punched in. Max got hit pretty badly and I won't let that happen ever again.

"You... are...a... fridge...with...wings...We're...freaking...ballet...dancers!" I said in between breaths and kicks and or punches. Finally I kicked him one last time to the back of the head and watched him fall several feel to the ground.

"Fang!" I head my named screamed. I turned around to see Max falling several feet to the floor. Something hit her and when I looked down I saw Jeb with a stun gun and it was pointed right where Max was. I searched the air for her but I couldn't see her anywhere.

We had just lost our best fighter, our leader, our mother figure, and most importantly the one I think I was falling for.

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

…4 years later…

"What?!" Nudge yelled when Anne, our "mother", said.

"Yes. All five of you are enrolling in high school. I can't just have you guys laying around here like you own the place; I under stand that you can learn really fast because of what you can do but you need to interact with real people, and not just people that you beat up. Make some friends and expand your circle more than just the five of you. Besides this could be good for you." She said smiling.

I didn't say anything. It wouldn't matter anyway. Why should I waist my breath trying to explain to her that this will never work. Something terrible will happen and the flock and I will fly off like we used to do with…Max…

I know some of you are underlie confused so I will explain everything as best as I can. Four years ago we lost Max. She was out leader, our mother figure, and my best friend. Jeb shot her with a stun gun and I spent those four years trying to find her. Knowing the whitecoats, they will screw with her just like they did with Iggy. Iggy is blind because some whitecoats decided to screw with his eye sight so yeah. They also took angel not too long ago and for a while she was a bit messed up. She was six then and is now ten. Her brother Gasman, better known as Gazzy, is 13 now. Nudge is 15 now and still hasn't learned to stop talking. Iggy and I are 18 now and so would Max. For all I know she could still be alive.

"…and Fang shall start next week." I heard my name and I had to listen to the conversation. It looks like I don't have a say in this. Iggy and I are 18 so we don't have to go but I'm pretty sure Anne wouldn't like that.

She looked over at me and I just looked at her back. I barely talked since I had lost Max. Barely anyone really talked about her but I couldn't get the feeling that she was still alive, out of my system. I had, well I have, a very strong feeling that she's right under my nose and I'm just not looking hard enough. I still resent this school idea.

"Are you done?" I asked. Everyone looked at me shocked that I had spoken.

"Fnick, you speak." Iggy said. I didn't look at him and continued to stare at Anne.

"Excuse me?" She asked. She looked at me like I spoke a foreign language.

"Are you done?" I asked again.

"Yes I am, Fang." She said. I pushed off the wall I was leaning on and walked to my room leaving my arms crossed.

"Some times I don't under stand that boy." I heard her say to the flock. She was attempting to be quiet but with how strong my ears are, it's hard to say something quietly.

"I heard that." I said under my breath. I walked to my room and closed the door behind me. I didn't need to listen to her go on and on about how much fun and good to go to school will be for us.

Well my life just sucked at this moment. Anne wants us to go to school with uniforms for reasons I don't know and I could care less about knowing. I just want to go out and try to find Max. I know she is still here and I know my flock needs her back. The hardest one to take it was Angel. Max was like a mother to her and Max never stopped caring about her. Iggy had a hard time but he took it a bit harder because he can't go out and help me look. Everyone wants to help me but three of them are too young and the other is blind. Not only that but I think I have to do this on my own. It was like Max and her mission to save the world, which by the way never got completed.

I flopped on my bed and groaned. I really despised being here. I love my flock family but it just isn't right without Max.

I could hear the conversation end and everyone go off their separate ways. I heard a knock on my door then it opened.

"What do you want?" I asked muffling it with pillows. I didn't get an answer.

"I said, what do you-" I turned over to see Angel in my door way crying. She barely ever cried now that she was getting older.

"Angel what's wrong?" I asked sitting up. She didn't say anything and just looked at me.

"Angel tell me what's wrong. Please Angel come here." I said holding my arms out. She slammed my door and ran into my arms and started bawling her eyes out. I hugged her tight and rubbed her long blonde curls trying to sooth her.

"Oh Fang, it was horrible!" She said crying on my shoulder.

"Angel what was?" I asked. I had a feeling it had to do with Max. She's been having some bad dreams and day dreams for that matter.

"When Anne was telling us about school…" she said looking up from my shoulder.

"Yeah…" I encouraged her on.

"I saw the day Max disappeared and then it quickly flashed to a lab at the School and I saw people working on her. They were cutting into her skull trying to get some form of memory thing. They made her loose all of her memory of us and there was so much blood and they almost killed her!" She said. I looked at her shocked. We figured out that Angel can see the past when she least expects that and can't use it when we need it. I know; what a useless power.

"Fang stop calling my power useless." She said practically yelling at me. Oh and she can read minds. That is really bad when you try to yell at her.

"I'm sorry Angel. Are you sure this isn't just something you think happened?" I asked. I didn't want this one to be true.

"Fang, have you ever known my visions to be wrong?!" She asked. She had a point. Her visions were never wrong and if this one is true then she won't remember us if we ever find her.

"It is true, we will find her, and we will make her remember." Angel said stubbornly.

"What did I tell you about reading my mind?" I said. She always did that and I hated it.

"Sorry." She mumbled. I wiped away her tears and hugged her.

"Now, no more tears. We will find her and get her memory back." I hope. She looked at me and I knew that she had read the 'I hope' part in my head. I gave her a stern look and she looked down.

"Sorry." She mumbled. I smiled and lifted her chin up. She had a few more tears coming down and I wiped them away. She smiled and me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Thank you Fang." I was a little bit in shock but I eased up and wrapped my arms around her hugging her back. "You're doing a wonderful job as the leader and a "mother/father" figure for us like Max did."

"Thank you Angel." I said. She let go and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. I sighed and walked over to my window. It had just begun to start to snow. Neither one of us had ever seen snow before so we were more than happy to see it.

I opened my window and let the cold air rush in my room. The coldness didn't affect us like it did Anne or any other person. I stepped on the little ledge thing and spread my 14 feet wing span out and let them relax. I took a deep breath closing my eyes and jumped from the second floor and pumped my wings getting me high into the air and out of the house.

I looked down from the roof and watched Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge play in the little snow there was. It should be higher by the morning. Anne was by Iggy talking to him about god knows what. I didn't want to here what they were talking about and knowing Iggy it was about what school would be like. We would only be there for a year at the most. If we do stay then wow, I would actually have to get a job after that…if I'm still alive. Please tell me what the point is to going to school for half a year at the most. Of course that's if no Flyboys attack us.

What happened to the Erasers, you may ask. Well they were all "terminated" and they made these robot Erasers that we call flyboys. They really are stupid. They can't swim, they have a glitch in them, and they just suck balls. I really hope they get "terminated." That would make life so much easier.

Where's Jeb through all of this? Well the last time I saw him; he was at the School working on something and probably knows something about Max. But will I ask him? And the answer to that is…no. I don't know and never will, unless I have to, associate myself with that back stabbing, pain the butt, traitor "father" of our. Yes he used to be a father to us but he decided to go back to the School and became a traitor to us. But then again he did leave his only sun Ari to take care of us. I don't care no matter what the h-e-double hockey sticks happened to him. Yes I still use Max's no cussing rule. Did I agree with it? No. Did I agree with the no gun rule? No. Do I listen to it? Wait you guys think my answer is no right? Wrong! I do listen to it. It's about one of the only ones I agree with…sort of. When she told me about the time she got shot by a shot gun then I agreed with that but guns still rock.

I looked down at the kids and Anne. They were smiling and laughing. You would think I want to go down and have fun with them, right? Wrong. The only thing I want to do is go out and find Max. I looked a little bit every night but it's not like I can cross the country and be back in time before Anne notices. She notices when I take a few hours just to go around and look. Yes she gets mad but she can't control me. One she isn't my mother, two I'm 18 so I can do what ever the h-e-double hockey sticks I want and no way am I going to let her stop me. You can't shoot a bird down in the middle of flight…well you could but you can't keep me down long. Well you can if I really was forced to but still I will always get back up. Well…No! Stop with this well…crap. I will still fly and that's final.

I shook my head trying to clear it. I've been talking to myself lately and I'm afraid it's going to get to the point that it will be out loud and that I'm going to get a voice in my head. Besides my own voice but like what Max had.

_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_

I jumped into the night sky and pushed my wings. I don't care how much trouble I get in. I need to do some more searching. I pushed hard and let the air blow across my face and sped up as fast as I could. The faster the better. I wasn't as fast as Max but I was pretty fast and right now that only thing I wanted to do was get out of this holly jolly place the flock calls home. It is a pain in my ass and I swear in Anne says anything to me when I get home she is going to have it.

I didn't want to go to school and I didn't have to. I have a choice to stay but then again I need to help Iggy around the school. Gazzy could help him and I'm pretty sure that some nice people would love to help him but I know he would be more comfortable with me guiding him around. Not only that, but everyone doesn't know what we have to do in order for him to understand what is going on. It is really hard to be leader and now I know why Max had some trouble with it.

This has to be the worst thing that she could have done to us. Well she really didn't do it but you get the point. Not only that…well this is the worst. The second one was when she decided to take Ari under her wing and went off to Germany. That's when we split that flock. That was the worst thing we could have down to any of us. Especially splitting up Angel and Gazzy. It hurts if you're family and you guys have to split. Yes Angel and Gazzy are blood related but you should know that by now and if you don't know about anything that I'm talking about then put this story on pause and go read the books. Things will clear up.

_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_

I was just about to cross the Virginia border when I heard a very familiar voice. It definitely someone I didn't care to hear right now. He's a pain in the ass anyway.

"Aren't you a bit far from home, Fang boy?" Ari said from behind me. Yeah that's right he never died and I still hate his guts. He pisses me off too.

"Isn't daddy missing you much Ari? He did leave you to help us. Maybe you should fuck off and leave me the hell alone and go be a daddy's boy." I said flipping him off. I did listen to the no cussing rule…around the kids. I could care less if I was by myself or the kids couldn't hear me. I know they aren't really kids but they are to me. And they always will be.

"I would say the same thing but really…aren't you a Maxy boy, Fang? You love her sooo much it seems unreal for you to be alone without her." That pissed me off beyond belief.

"At least I didn't have a love feast with her and try to steal her and keep her for myself." I fired back. He locked his jaw and I don't think mine was ever unlocked from the moment I heard him. "You know just leave me alone. Don't make me kick your ass again. Besides I have things to do." I started to fly off but that didn't work like I planned. He just had to be a smart ass and fire back.

"Fang seems lost trying to find little old Max." I stopped, hovering. Turning around rather fast, I slashed out and round housed kicked him straight in the ribs. He staggered back and looked up at me. He was starting to light a fire and to tell you honestly mine hasn't been put out since the day I lost Max.

"Go crawl back in a cave and wait for expiration date to come and have daddy fix you again." I fired back. He flew at me and just as he got to me I dropped and headed back to Anne's house. Ari knows something I can tell. He never cares what I'm doing unless Max is somewhere close.

­_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_

I snuck back into my room in record time. I swear I'm the fastest out of all of us. It is pretty amazing. I closed my window and turned around to see Anne standing well leaning against my door frame.

"Fang, how many times have I told you not to go out and find Max? If we knew something, she would be back here in your arms and in all of our arms. You aren't the only one who misses her." She said sternly looking at the tea in her hand.

"If she was here, I wouldn't be and Itex wouldn't exist and we would all be in some other place. No way would we be stuck in Virginia. Not only that, but I'm the only one who can go out and look for her when I want to. I'm old enough and I don't have to listen to you." I said standing feet shoulder length apart and my hands out at my sides in fists. It was I stance I did when I was mad.

"Iggy is the same age as you are. He has just as much authority as you do." She said looking at me.

"He's blind he can't really do much. He may be the best person to see what is going on but he can't physically look down at the ground and tell me something important below us. Everyone else has school to attend to." I said. She caught on about why I was mad. She lowered her eyes and glared at me. She walked over to me and got right in my face.

"You will go to school whether you like it or not. No way am I letting your ass sit around waiting for someone who is dead to come back to you so you can all be happy. Your family needs you more than you need Max. You have to move on so you can take care of them. I know you aren't going to be here very long and that's why you need to get over it. Life moves on; it defiantly aint waiting for your slow ass to get up and move along with it." She said in my face. I glared back at her. I didn't need to take this and I wasn't going to it. But if she hits me…oh boy will she be in for a big surprise.

"You know what Anne? You're just lucky I haven't left your ass behind and I'm willing to try to stay here. Max isn't dead and we know." I turned her around and started pushing her out my door. "None of us need you. We know how to make a living with out your help. I'll do what the hell I please and so get the hell out of my room." I said pushing her out the door. She turned around to say something but no way in hell will I listen to her.

"Good night Anne." I said cutting her off and slamming the door in her face. I could tell she was glaring at me through the door.

Why can't you just get a long with Anne? Angel sent to my head. I figured she was listening.

What are you doing listening to my conversation? I asked back.

I wasn't listening; everyone can hear it. You never answered my question.

I just don't like being here. I know how much you guys do so I'm going to put up with her and school. If it makes you guys happy then I can deal with it. Good night Angel. Tell everyone I said goodnight.

Good night Fang. And with that I crawled into bed and passed out.

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up to someone screaming. I wasn't thinking and grabbed the nearest pair of jeans I could find. I didn't care if Anne yelled at me for not having on a shirt. One of my Flock members is hurt and no way am I going to bother with getting clothes on.

I ran out to the front to see Flyboys everywhere. This just pissed me off even more.

"Fang get in here and put on a shirt!" Anne yelled at me from the table. I turned and glared at her.

"Shut up. You're just lucky that I put jeans on. Your house is surrounded by Flyboys and you're sitting there drinking coffee. Well continue what you're doing as I save my family." I ran out the door and spread my wings out taking flight. Nudge had been scratched and was now beating the shit out of the Flyboy. Let's just say he lost his head pretty damn fast.

"Care to explain why no one woke me up when they came?" I asked everyone. Iggy was the first to answer.

"Because when Nudge screamed that's when they came." Well that explains it. Now if Max was here I wouldn't have slept in and she would have yelled at me for doing so. I sighed and ran full speed at one of the Flyboys. I hit their lower back and their heads popped off. Well that's good news.

"Malfunction in their back. It the lower part and they should die." I shouted out. This was good news for me. I highly doubt it was good new for the Flyboys.

"Very Good Fang. It only took Max a second for her a day to realize that but yet it took you so long. Maybe you aren't fit to be leader like you thought you were." I heard come from behind me. Of course it was Ari. That boy just can't leave us alone. I turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want Ari?" I asked; you have no clue how badly I wanted to punch him in the gut and make him go flying out of my yard.

"Just thought I would drop in for a little morning wake up call. Jeez Fang, you really sleep in. I had to hurt little ole Nudge there to wake your ass up." He was really starting to bother me.

"You're really getting on my nerves little boy." I said hitting a Flyboy as he came at me. I was in no mood.

"You know, if Max was here, she would kick your ass into next year for not waking up to us coming around." That did it.

"Push my button one more time, you stupid mutt." Yeah he is a mutt…one that needs to learn to shut it's mouth and have it's wings pulled off.

"I heard Max was really enjoying her time and the School."

"That's it!" I said. I flew toward him and before anyone see me do it or before he realized it, I clipped him under his jaw. He flipped backward a bit and I didn't hold back. I kicked him in his rib cage enjoying the sound of his ribs breaking. He leaned forward and I punched his nose feeling it break underneath my hand. This was just too much fun. I did a round house and kicked his chest knocking the breath right out of him.

"When are you ever going to learn? We always have the upper hand. Why don't you crawl to daddy and make sure his cuts your wings nice, slow, and painful." I said grabbing his wings and thrusting them down ward. He started spiraling down toward the ground and fast. Good reddens.

"Fang, need some help!" I heard Iggy yell. I looked over to see that he was surrounded by Flyboys. Don't they leave once their "leader" has been kicked out for the count? Was Ari their leader or just some guy hanging around to see the show? He and I are going to have a talk once I'm showered, dressed, and all of this is taken care of.

I flew over to Iggy and kicked the Flyboy that was trying to hit him from the back. He was a bit scratched up but it was nothing we couldn't take care of.

"I'm here Iggy." I said tapping his shoulder. He nodded and swung an arm around managing to hit a Flyboy and knocking his head right off.

"Nice shot." I commented as I round house kicked some Flyboys head off.

"Not bad yourself." The Flyboys kept coming. It's like they wouldn't die. That's when it hit me that Iggy and Gazzy were working on something just a few days ago. With them it should be done by now, right?

"Iggy, is Gazzy and your little explosive ready yet?" I asked punching a Flyboy.

"Yeah, several of them, why?" I heard him hit the Flyboy in the chest. That's when I heard it fly several feet away and hit another Flyboy a few feet away. The smile on my face was rather big as I heard them explode.

"Good. Gazzy run inside and get all of the finished explosives out here." I commanded, knocking the Flyboy miles from me.

"A few bats would be nice too." Iggy yelled.

"Gotcha!" I saw Gazzy drop down just in time for two Flyboy's to crash. He dropped faster then I have ever seen him and ran inside too.

"Angel, how you doing?" I asked. "Iggy to your left at three o'clock." I said.

"A little beat up but that bat will do wonders." I smiled. That was our little girl. Staying strong when it didn't count. I could've told the little ones to get inside now but Nudge isn't so little and they would have fought anyway. No point in wasting your breath for a stupid command.

A few minutes later, Gazzy came running out with, what looks to be, 15 small bombs in his hands and five baseball bats. He opened his wings and took flight.

"Fang, Iggy." I heard him say as he threw two baseball bats at me and six bombs at me. I grabbed the bats and handed them to Iggy. He took them and I flew underneath the bombs catching all of them.

"Nice catch." I heard Gazzy say as he flew back.

"Thanks, nice throw." He flew off to Angel and handed her a bat and three bombs. He did the same with Nudge. Iggy handed me a bat and I handed him his three bombs.

"Now let's have some fun." Iggy said as I back handed a Flyboy in the head with the bat.

"Let's." We all said. This was going to be fun. You really couldn't swing full with bombs in your hand but let me tell you, we have a pretty nice back swing. I heard an explosion and looked to see that Gazzy had thrown one of his bombs and several Flyboy parts were going everywhere. There was another and it came rather close to me.

"Hey, watch where you throw these. I don't want to be picking up your guys pieces too." I heard Nudge laugh and another explosion went off.

"This is fun! Now I know why you guys love them so much." I just rolled my eyes. Several explosions went off and I think I was the only one who hadn't thrown a bomb yet. I looked at it and noticed it had a key pad and the clock on it. All I had to do was punch in the time and throw. Easy peasy, right? Wrong!

"Iggy explain!" I said after it didn't work. I knew I wasn't the only one have trouble with this. I heard Gazzy tell Angel and Nudge. You think I would have listened, but obviously I didn't.

"3, 10, 12, 15, 18. Type those five numbers in and throw it quickly. It has time set for seven seconds. If it's not gone by then, well nice knowing you. It holds quite a punch." I turned and looked at the group of Flyboys. I punched in the numbers and threw it hard and fast. Seven seconds later, the group of Flyboys were no more. They finally stopped the attack and started to leave. There had to have been over a hundred Flyboy parts lying around. That's when Anne decided to come out and yell at us. When it was all safe so she wouldn't have to get hurt. Boy, I would love to hurt her right now.

"Look at what you did to my yard!" She shouted upward. I just rolled my eyes. I don't really care if she has a hissy fit. No she doesn't have them, she is a hissy fit. I don't think I have ever heard her yell this much.

"You will clean this up as soon as you get your ass in the house, shower, put on some god damn clothes, and clean your rooms. I told you were sitting around all the time thinking you could do what you wanted to do. It doesn't work like that. Sorry." I have had enough of this.

Angel, we're going to leave as soon as we all shower and "clean" our room. I sent toward Angel. I didn't want to stay with her. Four years was enough. Well it was for them. It's only been two for me and I hated it the day I walked through her door.

Where are we going to go? 

We are going to go visit Dr. Martinez. I smiled and dropped down. Spread it around. We leave in an hour. Everyone followed me and I stopped right in front of Anne.

"What ever you say, Anne." I said smiling. This was too good to be true. By now the message was sent as the Flock nodded walking past me.

"This had better be cleaned up in an hour." She said glaring at me. I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face.

"Of course Anne…" I said walking past her. "…for you to clean up." I mumbled laughing a bit. I wish I could stay and watch her face but knowing her she would some how make us go back.

_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_

(_*-* and ­_(-_-) are the same thing. I'm just seeing which I like more. Same time span for now.)

I was done with my shower and had on a pair of fresh underwear, of course, jeans, and a Tapout shirt. (It's been four years, they now year labels! 8D) I packed all of my clothes into my backpack, which by the way wasn't a lot. I only owned like three pairs of jeans and four shirts, it's all I needed. I walked out to the kitchen and got several bottles of water, a few snacks, and walked back to my room. The Flock and I don't care if our water is cold or not. It's something to drink. I got my shoes on and walked over to check on everyone. Angel was packing away everything and placing Celeste in her bag. Yes she still had her. I don't think Angel will ever get rid of it. Iggy was placing every single one of his "almost" ready bombs carefully into his bag and placing his clothes over them. Gazzy was sitting there already ready to go and was playing a video game.

I knocked on his door frame and walked in. "Gazzy, you know you can't play with that while we fly, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was just about to save and put it away." He said clicking a few buttons and putting it away.

"Okay, we leave in 15 minutes." I said walking out and heading over to Nudge's door. It was closed and that only meant that she was getting dressed. We have a strict rule, doors are only to be closed if you are changing or sleep and I knew Nudge wasn't sleeping.

I knocked on it lightly and was about to tell her that we leave in 15 minutes when she opened the door.

"Yeah?" She asked. My guess was that she just put her shirt on seeing as how she was fixing it.

"We leave in 15 minutes, be ready or be spaghetti." God I haven't said that in forever.

"Okay, let me pack and get my shoes on and we can leave." She was wearing a white Hollister shirt with a back tank top on underneath, a pair of jeans and had surprisingly brushed her hair.

"Okay." I walked away and headed back to my room. I noticed that Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy were headed toward my room too with their backpacks on. God, the two little ones grew up too fast.

"Who you looking for?" I asked startling them. Well everyone except Angel. She probably heard me.

"You. When we leave?" Iggy asked still walking towards my room.

"In 15 minutes. If Nudge isn't ready then she can meet up with us. " I said turning toward my room. They all filled in and placed their bags with mine. Iggy, I noticed, had on the American eagle with a Tapout shirt on. Angel had on an American eagle shirt with nice little gemmed jeans on and Gazzy had on a new American eagle shirt on with jeans that looked exactly like mine. Anne had this thing with forcing us to wear labels. I hated it, but the skater clothes I can do, I aint no preppy, pretty boy. No way in hell am I some snot nose pretty boy.

"God, I hate what Anne is making us wear. It's so uncomfortable and it isn't us." I said picking at the fabric on my shoulder.

"Really? I think we look good." Angel said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Of course you do. You are in love with anything that has to do with shopping." Iggy said.

"Thank you. Face it, we didn't grow up this way and I never thought we would. But now we get here and Anne is making us wear this. Sorry to say, but good reddens to her. I'm beyond relieved and happy that we're leaving. Not only that, we don't have to do to school." Every single one of them smiled when I said that. We had a huge thing about schools. No way was I going back to one that was supposed to help us learn.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Nudge said coming into the room with her bag on her back.

"How many bombs do we have left?" Iggy asked smiling. I'm really starting' to like the way he thinks about everything.

"About eight or so, why?" Gazzy asked. I caught on so fast; you wouldn't believe that I was smiling at this.

"Okay guys, I know what Iggy is talking about. Huddle up." We all huddled up and I told them the plan. Gazzy pulled back and smiled; he was ready to go.

_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

I opened up my window and closed my door. I didn't want Anne to come running in here yelling at us and catching us in the middle of action. (No homo intended on that statement.)

I looked behind me and made sure that nothing was left behind and that no one was forgotten. Oh at this point you might be wondering where Total was, well he somehow managed to follow Max and we haven't heard from him ever sense. Angel hated the fact that she had to let her one and only dog go but face it, it was a pretty damn big and a good choice.

I went out the window and shut it behind me. My room was on the second level and there was a small, very small, place I could set my feet to close the door. I dropped and opened my wings at the last second and pushed hard and flew up to the roof.

"Okay, Gazzy, do you have the bombs?" I asked quietly, landing and sitting down like they were.

"Yes, here." He held out his hands and I didn't take them.

"Same code? Same everything?" I really didn't want to have to worry about things happening.

"Yes, yes, just take them." Since when did Gazzy not want to touch a bomb?

"Everyone take one. It's time for us to clean up." I said smirking. They all grabbed one and there were three extra. I gave a second one to Iggy, Gazzy, and I held the last one. No I wasn't being a sexist pig, Iggy and the Gasman know the bombs better and to tell you honestly, I like to blow things up.

We took flight and went over to Anne's yard. Hovering there, I looked at everyone and they got ready. We had to get high enough so that we didn't leave too big of a mess on her yard.

"Everyone ready?" They nodded and I could see Anne out one the front porch.

"Hey Anne!" I yelled down, punched in the code, and dropped the bomb. The Flock followed and Iggy, Gasman, and I got the second one ready. She walked out onto her yard and managed to avoid getting hit by them.

"This is for all the shit, you put us through." And with that all three of us threw the bombs and we headed off to Arizona.

God this was going to be a long trip. Virginia to Arizona in hopes that Dr. Martinez will take us in.

_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

We got to about Texas and had to stop. I must say, we made better time then I thought. We found a nice cave that had a water fall at the top of the hill. It was kind of cool. It was tucked back there and no one really knew about it. I don't know how Iggy heard the cave but he just simply said that there was a hallow break in the water and that that's most likely a cave. I swear that boy should be leader then me. I would have kept going.

Well we unpacked and I handed out some snacks to munch on and a lot of water. Lucky for us we were able to fill them up on the spot.

"Hey Fang, can I go swimming?" Gazzy asked.

"Sure why not, don't forget to put your bathing suit on. If anyone else wants to, it goes the same way. I'm pretty sure that you will be safe changing at the back of the cave. We won't look." Gazzy dug through his bag and walked back with his bathing suit in hand. No worries right? Well at least for now. I was too surprised that Ari hadn't stopped us at the border of Virginia and Tennessee! (God I love that place. I am so there when I move out! It's too pretty not to. And it feels like home!) 

By the end of eating, we were all in our bathing suit and jumping down into the water. Ah! It was clear and fresh. I don't think I want to ever leave this place.

"Hey Fang, why can't we just stay here? It's nice, we have water, shelter, and can probably find something in the forest to eat every night." Gazzy said once everyone was done dive bombing into the water.

"EW! No! I don't eat meat! I aint going to live on leave either." Nudge said.

"That too. Nudge can't live off of leave, we can't harm the animals here for reasons I don't know, I just do, and as much as I want to stay here, we need to find Max. I don't care what Anne says, she isn't dead and I know it." I said fiercely. Everyone was smiling at me.

"Fang, you're doing a wonderful job as leader." Angel said. I smiled at her and the rest of the night we just sat there and made small talk. If only we could stay here, find Max at some bar (ha!) and bring her here. Then we can go back to a family and just stay here.

I want to stay here too. Angel sent my way. By now we were changed back into our clothes and sitting around a fire. Nudge and Gazzy had already fallen asleep.

How many times do I have to tell you to stop reading my mind?! I sent back to her. I was a bit upset but not really.

Sorry Fang, I can't help it if you're thinking about Max. You aren't the only one who loves her. I looked at her with shock on my face. I never told anyone that I and I didn't even know it myself.

Stop kidding yourself Fang, you know you love her. Not only that, every time you think about her, there is this huge burst of love from your emotions that are said through your thoughts.

Well…. Well…. I didn't know what to say, so I said it again. Well…I guess I'll see you in the morning. Night Angel.

"Night Fang." We tapped fists, surprisingly Nudge and Gazzy did it in their sleep, and Angel and Iggy lay down to sleep.

"Iggy, I'll take first watch." He just nodded and closed his eye.

"Good night, my Flock." I whispered as I headed over to the edge of the cliff.

_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

By nine o'clock the next morning we were heading off and to tell you honestly. I couldn't wait to see Dr. Martinez, Ella, and Max. I knew Max was there. I could feel her even though we're several miles away from her. There was just something that screamed Dr. Martinez at me.

"Fang, is there any way that it we could go faster?" Nudge asked from behind me. I thought we were going a bit slow.

"Yeah. Guys let's pick up the pace and see if we can beat our record time." I smiled slightly and pushed my wings harder and I started pointing a bit more up. We needed to go just a little bit higher if we didn't want to get hit or seen by planes. Our record to getting to Arizona was three hours and 25 minutes.

The air in my face blew my hair back, the wind ruffling through my wings, and the fresh air was something I have gotten a bit too used to. I couldn't do this all the time, I used to but I didn't have my Flock. I love having them around but there is no way that I could enjoy it as much when usually we're flying to get away from someone or something.

I don't know why but it really bothered me that Ari didn't stop us at the border. Did he want us to go to Dr. Martinez house or was there something waiting for us? Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?

"Hey Fang, what if Max isn't there?" Iggy asked me. He was directly across from me as the little kids hid back a little bit and chatted amongst themselves.

"Who said we're going there to see if Max is there?" I asked thanking god he couldn't see my guilty expression.

"Fang, I know you. When you have your heart set, you don't change. You don't want to believe that there is the possibility that Max is dead. But we all know Max; she puts up a hell of a fight. But what if she isn't there? Dr. Martinez isn't going to take us in when we aren't even blood related. We're "related" to a blood relative."

"Ig, you know Dr. Martinez won't just through us out like that. She would let us stay until we got back on our feet or I thought of/ found a new place to live. If things don't work out here, we will travel up North and find some where up there and I can get a job. It shouldn't be that hard right?" I shrugged even though he couldn't see me.

"A job? Like be normal? Fang you can't do that unless you go to school, graduate, then go off to law school so you can become a lawyer because we all know that you would be perfect as one. Lawyers are always stubborn and so are you." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm rolling my eyes Iggy." He just shook his head.

The rest of the way there was relatively quiet. Angel and Nudge talked a bit and Gazzy and Iggy were talking about bombs. I stayed with my peaceful thoughts and enjoyed that way there.

_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

It was around two when we finally got to her house. It took us three hours and 15 minutes. We beat our record! Go us!

"We did it. We got here in three hours and 15 minutes instead of three hours and 25 minutes." I said slowing down a bit. The Flock made little cheerful noises and I found the perfect place to land.

"Okay in the woods and six o'clock." I said to Iggy. We all dropped and landed gracefully on the ground. We walked out and saw a single car in the drive way. It was an okay car but not the greatest car in the world. Let's just say I've seen way better.

We walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door. It took a little bit for someone to answer the door but finally someone did.

"Can I help you?" she asked. I stared at her bewildered at the sight in front of me. It was wayyyyy to good to be true.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I knew everyone else was looking just like I did.

"Hello, is any one home?" She asked waving her hand in front of my face. I didn't say anything until Iggy elbowed me. I shook my head still not believing it. But it was true, there stood Max. The girl I have been looking for for several years now.

"Um, sorry about that, is Dr. Martinez here?" I asked sticking my hands in my pockets and forcing myself not to scream.

"Yes, hold on a second." She closed the door and I could hear her run off some where.

"What happened?" Iggy asked looking in my direction.

"Max is here, and Angel is right, she doesn't remember us." I said just in time to see hear someone come to the door.

"Yes may I help…" she trailed off as she recognized us. "…you. What are you guys doing here?" She asked stepping out and closing the door behind her.

"Well, we came here to find a place to live because we left Anne and that's when Max opened the door. How long has she been here?" I asked lowering my voice.

"For the past three years. The school had her for a year. I'm sorry Fang but she doesn't remember any of you guys. I can't help there but you are more then welcome to stay here." She said smiling. I smiled back and for once, didn't mind the fact that she hugged me.

"I'm so happy she's alive." I whispered in her ear.

"She doesn't remember everything but at night she cries about you. There is something there so until she gets her memory back all of you are living with me. I have enough space in my house, so you guys need other names." She said letting go of me.

"Simple, I'm Nick, Iggy is Kevin--" I was cut off.

"I resent the name Kevin." He said glaring in my direction.

"Well get used to it because now it's your name. Anyway, Nudge is Nicole, Gazzy can be Jesse, and Angel is Alisha. It's not close but some are and I don't think I have ever heard Nudge not talking about the name Nicole." Angel smiled and so did Dr. Martinez.

"Okay, well let's give it a shot. If she doesn't get her memory back by next year then it's too late." I nodded and followed her back toward the house. She opened the door and as I walked in, I could faintly smell chocolate chip cookies.

"Ella, Max, come down please." She called from a stair way. I could hear feet running down the stairs.

"Yeah mom." Max said.

"Max, Ella, these people will be staying with us for a while. They are friends of mine so be nice. This is Nick, Kevin, Nicole, Jesse, and Alisha." We all waved as she called out our names.

"It's nice to meet you." Ella said holding a hand out to Iggy. He didn't do anything so she drew her hand back and glared at him.

"Sorry about Kevin, he's blind." I said tapping his hand twice.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't know. It's nice to meet you too." He stuck out his hand and after a quick hesitant moment, Ella shook hands with him.

"I don't mean to be rude but, how can you do everything you do?" Max asked.

"He gets used to surroundings fast and I help him occasionally but other than the few things he's really good. Plus, he can cook amazingly." I said smiling the smile I knew melted away her heart. I was right; she blushed slightly and looked away at her feet.

"Sorry to say girls but you'll have to share a room. We need the extra room for them." Dr. Martinez said still having her shoulder on mine and Max's.

"Its fine mom, would you like me to show them the rooms they'll be staying in?" Max asked making eye contact with me and barely her mom. I looked at Dr. Martinez and she was smiling.

"That would be lovely dear." Dr. Martinez walked away and Ella followed her.

"Please come with me." We all followed. She let the way through a long hallway and up a flight of stairs.

"Nicole and Alisha will be staying in my room, I hope you don't mind my things, I'll come in later and get them. You can go get moved in if you would like to." Angel and Nudge smiled nodded and walked into Max's room.

"Jesse and Kevin, I hope you don't mind sharing the guest room and there is a computer in there so excuse my mother when she comes in to get what she needs. There are two beds so you may go and get settled in." She said stopping and facing to the left were their room was.

"Thanks Max." Gazzy pulled Iggy into the room and shut the door. She stared at the door, her eyes got big for a second, and quietly said okay to herself.

"That's move on to your room shall we?" She asked me.

"Lead the way." I said holding my arm across the way telling her to walk. She smiled slightly and walked up the hallway a bit. The door was closed and she stood in front of it, her back to the door and her hand on the door knob.

"This is the second guess room and I have to say, it's a really good room." She opened the door walking in side and looking around it. I walked in and noticed the full bed against the wall, the big window that had a view to a huge backyard, and my own bathroom/

"This is…" I started. "I was thinking…" Max said at the same time. She closed her mouth and blushed a little bit.

"Please continue." She said placing her hands behind her back.

"No you go first, I insist." She smiled a warm hearted smile and continued what she was saying.

"I was thinking of moving into the room across from this one but then my mother would have to give up her office. I'm not sure though."

"Well I think you should do it. By the way, this room is really nice thank you." I smiled for the first time in a very long time.

"Your welcome. I'll let you get together and I'll see you at dinner?" It was more of a question then a statement. I set my bag down on the bed.

"I'm done. Do you want to go for a walk? I like to know where I'm going to be staying for a little bit." I asked sticking my hands in my pockets. Her cheeks flushed a little bit as she looked toward the ground. I continued to stare at her. The stare wasn't hard it was one of those out of amazement. I'm amazed she's stayed this long and couldn't remember a single one of us. It just doesn't make any sense.

"Sure, why not. It will be a while for dinner and there's a nice park around the block from here." She said looking up at me. She smiled and I returned it with a soft smile.

"Shall we head out?" I asked pointing to the door. She walked out and I followed. Dr. Martinez was sitting on the couch reading a book. Don't ask what it was because I have no clue what it was.

"Mom," She looked up from her book and smiled glancing at me and back to max. "We're going to go on a walk. We'll be back before dinner." She started heading toward the door.

"Okay, but Max, can I talk to you for a minute?" She turned around and walked back over to where she was. I headed for the door, I didn't want to intrude.

"Oh, Nick you can stay." I stopped where I was and turned around. "Max, I know you hate to share a room with Ella so I was wondering for the time being if you wanted to have my office. I can move my things into my room for how big it is." I tried to hide the smile but Max had a full blown smile.

"Oh mom I would love to!" She hugged her mom and her mom hugged back. They stopped hugging and she walked out the door with me following behind her. She closed the door, preceded down her stairs, and down the driveway.

"See, all you had to do was ask." I said looking up at the sky. It was a gorgeous day and I wish we could just both jump up and fly away from here forever. Well maybe not because Dr. Martinez and the Flock would kill me and probably her for letting me do it.

"Trust me when I say my mother isn't usually this lenient." I felt someone looking at me. Looking over, I noticed she was staring at me. Has she been doing this the whole time?

"She doesn't seem that bad." I could remember times when we had to come here and she made chocolate chip cookies.

"She isn't but sometimes she can be a bit on edge. I don't know what got into her today. She was a grouch before you showed up. I guess you're her lucky charm or something." She smirked and I looked back up at the ceiling.

"I don't think I'm her lucky charm, trust me." Even I could hear the little secret in my voice. Let's just hope she couldn't. We were walking around a corner and I could see the park clearly in my view. It had the biggest jungle gym I have ever seen.

"Yeah…" We walked up to the play ground and I leaned on a support beam of the play ground. Max climbed up the latter and started playing on the monkey bars. She always did have a thing with heights.

"Max, what are you doing?" I asked as I noticed she was climbing up to the tip of the cover on the little landing they had before the slide.

"I want to fly!" She said as she continued to climb.

"Max I really don't think that's a good idea." I said, the worry seeping through my lips.

"Nick relax, I do this all the time." She continued to climb up and I quickly calculated that the tallest cover was fifteen feet high. Aren't these jungle gyms supposed to be for little kids?

"Max, that really isn't the best idea." I said grabbing on to the top of the monkey bars. I swear if I have to I will fly out and save her.

"Nick, what's the worst that could happen?!" She continued to climb and was getting close to the top of the play ground. I could feel the fear struck my face. I pulled myself onto the monkey bars and stood there looking at her. She looked at me for a minute and shook it off as she continued to climb.

"Aren't these things supposed to be for little kids?" I asked under my breath. Apparently she heard me because she started laughing.

"Not this one. This is a High School play ground. Yeah it's a park but the high school uses it. They have this climbing team and I'm on it. The object is to get higher then the record and I hold that record. I've done this several times." She was climbing up the poll that held the 15 foot ceiling thing.

You need to catch her. This isn't going to work out like she planned. Angel sent to me. My fear flew up higher.

"Max, I really think you should get down." I said quickly walking across the monkey bars. She was on the top and started to stand up. This couldn't be good.

"Nick, I told you I've done this several times." I looked down and noticed that the monkey bars were higher then usual. I swear this is a suicidal play ground.

"Max…" She stood up, spreading her arms out for balance.

"Watch this." She closed her eyes and I could see her start to lean backwards.

"Max…" She started to fall. "…NO!" I screamed and without thinking, dived to catch her. I didn't bother to think that the fall could kill both of us.

I caught her and with out thinking again, my wings flapped and saved us. We landed perfectly and I noticed that Max was staring at me. She was getting paler and paler. Sweet dripped down her face and her eyes started to droop down.

"You can fly…" I started at her bug eyed. Her head dropped back and she fell unconscious.

"Max…" She didn't wake up no matter how much I shook her and lightly tapped her face. "Max…" still no answer. "…MAX!" I yelled again.

I was in some deep shit.

**Ohh Cliffy! What happened to Max?! REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
--Sorry for the long update. My computer has been crashed forever and I was able to use my friends. Ill try everything to update faster!--**

I picked her up and looked around me. There was something wrong. She would never do that and to tell you honestly as many stupid mistakes as she does, this has to be the dumbest. I stretched out my wings and flew back as fast as I could. It wasn't as fast as Max but hey, I could get the job done and right now that's all that mattered.

On my way home, I looked for any signs of Flyboys, Erasers, of even Whitecoats to see if I could find what caused Max to jump. There was nothing and I looked at Max a bit more closely. Something was too different about her. Why can't she remember us?! Once she saw me it should've triggered something.

"Come on Max, give me any sign that you still remember." I whispered under my breath.

**Max P.O.V.**

_It was dark. My head hurt and when I tried to open my eyes I only saw a bright light that hurt my eyes even more. My body was in unbelievable pain. I didn't know who did this to me and I definitely wouldn't have let this happen. No one has ever knocked me down. Why do I get the feeling they used a stun gun on me?! I heard a bunch of noise like machine's and people talking. Why do I also get the feeling that whitecoats finally got to me?_

_"I can't believe that worked. I have to say, this is indeed a job well done." Jeb?!_ _I realize he's been dying to get his hands on me but what did he want with me now?!_

_"I'm glad she's finally where she belongs and we can get our hands on Fang and the rest of them. Face it, they're nothing without Max." Ari?! What the _hell_?! Why would he want me?! 'Course there is always that love thing that he had for me... What do they want with my flock?! What were they going to do to them?!_

_"NO!!!!!" I tried to scream. It just seemed to echo off in my head. I started thrashing around and it seemed like that got their attention. I guess I could still move because I felt six pairs of hands on my body trying to hold me down._

_"Get control of her now!" I heard what sounded like Jeb yell at them. They had me down and I continued to struggle. Soon I felt a cold needle through me and the liquid running through my body. _

_"No........no....my.....flock...." I started to dose off and soon was wrapped around in pitch blackness; no machines, no voices, only the memory of Fang and me on the Pier that one night in D.C._

_"Fang....." ran out of my mouth before I could say anything._

**Fang P.O.V.**

"Fang..." I heard come out of Max's lips. I looked at her in shock. She knew me as Nick. This is good. Something is coming back and I can't wait to tell Dr. Martinez.

I landed in front of her house and started to run in. Pushing through the door, I ran to the living room and called Dr. Martinez's name.

"Doc, I kinda need you." I yelled as I ran to the couch and sat her down. Dr. Martinez was down the stairs before I could call again.

"What is it Nick, what happen-" She saw Max lying on the couch unconscious. "What happened to her?!" She ran over to the closet and pulled out some kind of medical bag and then ran back to me.

"We were at the school play ground when she started to climb up higher and higher. I tried to stop her when she became unconscious and fell." I moved out of the way but still watched Max as she looked over her. She was checking her blood pressure, heart rate, in her eyes, and a bunch of other things that I didn't even know she could do to her.

"Fang we need to move her to a more private place." Dr. Martinez said as she started packing up.

"Why not here?! The flock knows her and that stuff." I said not moving.

"I need to look at her wings, Ella doesn't know about them." She whispered in my ear. I looked up to see Ella's shocked face. She was scared and seeing her wings would've scared her even more.

"Alright, where?" I asked picking her up and following Dr. Martinez.

"To my office." We ran into her office and she closed the door behind me.

"I take it no one else is aloud in?!" I asked with a smile smirk on my face.

"Ya think?!" She said. She ran to her desk and threw everything off of it. I had to hold my laugh in; I never thought I would live to see the day that I saw someone do that. "Bring her over here." I brought her over and laid her on the desk. By the looks of it, Max was going through a memory of something. She seemed to be panicky.

"Fang, get me my bag." I looked around and saw that the bag was right at my feet. What a perfect place! Right where I could've dropped Max because I tripped over it.

Lifting it up, I was able to set it right next to Max and at a perfect place for Dr. Martinez to get into it. Yeah, I know, I'm good.

"Help me flip her over." I walked to the other side of Max and on a count of three we managed to flip her to her back. "Fang, you're going to want to stand back a little." I took about two steps back. "No, Fang, like enough to let her wings out. I'm going to hit a nerve that will cause them to spring out in five seconds." I backed up against the wall and watched Dr. Martinez. She looked behind her wings and touched a single spot. Jumping out of the way just in time, Max's wings jumped thirteen feet out. I pushed harder against the wall as her wings flew just past the tip of my nose. I mentally wiped my forehead and sighed_. _

_That was close_. I thought to myself. I walked around Max's wings and joined Dr. Martinez back at the desk...well for as close as we could get. Dr. Martinez started moving her feathers around a bit and soon revealed a metal tracking device.

"How long has Max had that on her back?!" I asked stunned, scared, and damn right angry.

"Her whole life." That answered my next question.

"That would explain why Flyboys could always find them. Who put it there?!" She acted as if she didn't hear me. I knew she did and I could tell she didn't want to answer that question.

"Answer me Doc. Who put it there?" I was getting angrier by the second.

"Fang...you have to listen to me. Once I found out that Jeb was changing her in to what she is I had to have a way to know where she was. I asked him if he could do anything so I could know she was safe and know where she was but he lied to me. Then he caught me crying and came up with the tracking devise. It was never meant to be used as a torture devise like they have been. I asked Jeb to make them stop but he didn't listen. He said he wanted to make sure that nothing would hurt her and that she would always be safe seeing as she's his daughter but everything went wrong. Fang, you have got to listen to me." She could tell that I was getting angrier by the second.

"You're the one that made it so we could never be safe and free of Flyboys and Erasers?! You're the one who put us through all this shit?!" She could clearly hear my anger and I could tell I was hurting her. To tell you honestly I didn't care.

"Fang, you _have_ _got _to listen to me! I told Jeb to stop everything once I knew that he was torturing all of you. He didn't listen and finally I threatened to kill him and that's when he took Max away from you. That's when he shot her down and took away her memories and hid her in the one place he knew you guys wouldn't look. Here. I wanted to tell you anyway I could and help Max but he wouldn't let me." There was fear in her voice and all over her face. I don't know if it was fear of Jeb or fear of me because I could tell I didn't look pleasant right now.

"Do whatever you have to, I want that gone or at least her conscious by the time I get back." I didn't say anything as I walked out of the room, slammed the door behind me, walked past the flock, and out to the back yard.

"I'll be back." I mumbled closing the door behind me.

"Ella, can you show me some more shoes?" I heard Angel ask behind me. She knew what I was doing and thank god she was able to distract her from what I was about to do. I ran, well really jogged, and jumped letting my wings catch air and send me flying. That was one thing that couldn't make me mad, air.

_Thank you Angel. _I knew she would be listening.

_You're welcome. She really is sorry you know. She tried everything she could. _I could tell that she had been listening in on the conversation.

_I know but right now I can't be there. I might hurt someone if I don't find a constructive way to get rid of the anger I have._

_Go to the junk yard five miles from here. It should help._ I smiled and turned to the east. We had passed it going to the school's play ground. It _should _help me a lot.

**Iggy's P.O.V**

I was sitting there on the couch listening to a commercial for _Sham-Wow_! when Fang came rushing out of Dr. M's office. I could just tell that he was pissed. I mentally followed him to the back door and heard Angel ask for Ella to show her more shoes. I guess that's always a good way to distract a girls mind. I shall try that next time. I just shrugged and tried to pay more attention to the commercial.

"Ig, Dr. Martinez wants to see you in her office." Gazzy said placing his hand on my shoulder. I knew right away it had something to do with Max.

I got up from the couch and let the Gasman have the T.V. I could already hear the cartoons start to play.

I stopped right in front of the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" I heard her call from behind the door. I looked around and made sure that Ella wouldn't hear me...why did I just look around? Yeah, that's a mystery I'll have to solve later.

"Iggy." I called loud enough only for her to hear.

"Come in." I opened the door and started walking toward where I knew she would be at.

"What can I help with Doc?" I asked placing my hands in my pockets.

"Iggy, how good are you with disassembling electronics?!" I could hear the fear waver in her voice.

"It depends on the device."

"A tracking devise." I bit my lip. I haven't worked on a tracking device in ages! This was going to be so much fun.

"Well...I really haven't had much work with one...yeah I'm pretty good with them." I couldn't help the smile play across my face.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Iggy." She sighed in relief. "Come here and feel the corner of Max's wing." I walked over and did what she said. Immediately, I could tell that this device was going to take time.

"I know what I have to do. All you have to do is hand me the tools and I should be good." I placed both hands on the device and got to work.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

The wind blew past me as I hurried along to the junk yard. They had to have had something for me to destroy. I mean, come on, it _is_ a junk yard after all.

Looking down I could see the junk yard clearly and I started to make my desend into the junk yard where no one would see me and I could make as much noise as I wanted.

As I landed, a million thoughts desided to play in my head. Everything Doc said, everything that we have ever lived through, the kiss on the Pier...everything and anything possible was going through my mind. I even, somehow, had politics in my head. No one likes politics and they always piss people off.

I lifted up a bumber from an old car and threw it into a pile of trash. It wasn't loud enough to get ride of my anger. I looked around and found the run down piece of shit car that bumper came off of. Walking...wait no...running over to the car, I didn't have patience to walk right now, I grabbed a head light and tore it off the car. Throwing it into the same stack of trash, I smiled as I heard the glass break. I did the same thing to the other light and just started tearing away at the car. The engine was no longer there by the time I was done and I had moved to the inside of the car. That was going to be too easy and maybe tearing the fabric off the car would help me relax a whole hell of a lot more.

I was working my way to the back of the car when I heard wings flapping. Picking up the entire back seat, I got out and threw it in the direction the noise was coming from.

"Fang...stop..." I looked at who had called me and had to double take. No way in hell am I seeing this right!

"Max..." I mumbled and dropped to my knees.

**--Oh cliffy! Sorry for the long wait. try to update a whole hell of a lot faster. Review!!!--**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
By: Tinkertwin '08  
Enjoy!**

_"Fang...stop..." I looked at who had called me and had to double take. No way in hell am I seeing this right!_

_"Max..." I mumbled and dropped to my knees._

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Max was flying and she knew my _real_ name. This really couldn't be happening.

"Fang, please, stop what you're doing and come home." I couldn't talk. There was no way that she was right in front of me. There is no way that she would be able to recover that quickly.

"No..." I mumbled. "...It's not you, it can't be." My voice was just barely a whisper but I knew she could hear me.

"Fang, please, everyone is worried about it. Just come home." Max kept calling out to me. "Fang, it really is me. Iggy got the tracking devise out of me. Angel and Nudge are worried about you, please come back." I just kept staring at her. I _know_ you can't recover _that_ fast.

"It can't be you. There is no way it is you." My vision started to blur and I could feel a tear fall down my cheek. Deep down I knew it wasn't her but for some reason it wasn't clicking in my head.

"Fang...please..." She held out her hand and I noticed she was closer to me. She said something else my head was too packed to notice.

_Angel...I need help. I'm seeing Max._ I sent to Angel. I could tell something was wrong with me.

I stared up at Max and blinked a few times. My vision was starting to clear as the tears faded away.

"Help me Max." I whispered as I took her hand. As soon as she pulled me up, I blacked out and felt myself falling.

**Max's P.O.V.**

_I was seeing Nick. He was in the junkyard and was tearing about a car. He seemed hurt. What happened that made him hurt? I need to get him home so I can find out._

_"Fang..." Fang?! Who was Fang? I tried to call out Nick but it wasn't happening. "...stop..." He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. _

_"Max..." He fell to his knees. Well he knew who I was but how the hell was I here at the junkyard? Last I remembered I was at the park. "Fang, please, stop what you're doing and come home." _

_"No..." He mumbled. "...It's not you, it can't be." Something was wrong with him. I could just tell. This wasn't the Fang I knew. He was never this torn apart._

_"Fang, please, come home. Everyone is worried." There has to be something I could do or say that would make him realize it was me. "Iggy got the tracking devise out of me. Nudge and Angel are worried about you. Please come back." There was something wrong with him. For some reason I could tell that something was wrong with him and that he needed to get back to my mom. _

_"It can't be you. There is no way that it is you." A tear fell down his cheek and it clicked what was wrong with him. _

_"Fang...please...you're sick and Dr. Martinez can help you. Please just come back and everything will go back to normal." I could tell that he wasn't paying attention and by the look on his face he was trying to get Angel's attention. _

_"Help me Max." I think it clicked in his head that something was wrong with him too..._

I could feel something being pulled out of my back. I winced a bit and fell back on to whatever I was on.

"Fang..." I mumbled. "...He need's help. He's sick." I had no clue who was working on me, if they were listening to me, if they were going on to do anything, or if they believed me but I had to get him help.

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

I heard what Max said and I looked down at her. Was it possible that even though she doesn't remember Fang that her mind still does in a way?

"Angel!" I yelled. Soon Angel was opening the door and I looked over at her. "Close the door." I heard the door click closed and soon felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Fang need's our help." I could hear the concern in her voice.

"I know, Max told us. Can the three of you lift Fang? I get the feeling he's unconscious and that he isn't getting up any time soon."

"Max told you?!" If I could see her face, I know it would be in total confusion.

"Stay focus! Can the three of you lift Fang?" I needed her to stay focus. We have got to get him back.

"I don't know. He's gotten heavier with his height." Why did I get the feeling she was going to say that?

"Ugh! Okay. Dr. M. can you finish up here?" I looked over at her.

"Yeah I know what to do. Go find Fang and bring him back." I could hear her go back to what she was doing.

"Angel, help Dr. M." I said heading out the door. "Gasman, let's go." For some reason I just knew Ella was out front. I don't know how but I just did.

"Where to Ig?" Gazzy said coming up next to me.

"Out back, to the junkyard. We have to go get Fang. With the two of us we should be able to carry him back." I opened the door and Gazzy closed it behind him. We lifted off and headed toward the junkyard.

Getting there was easy. The problem I couldn't see was how we were going to get Fang's dead weight off the ground and into the air. That's right, he was unconscious or so I heard. We landed next to his body and I looked down.

"You get the feet and I'll get the arms." I told Gazzy.

"Gotcha Ig." I bent down and picked up both of his arms. "Ready."

"Ready." I said. "Up and away." At the same time we bent our legs and jumped into the air letting our wings catch air. We almost dropped Fang at first but quickly caught him and was able to get high enough in the air and enough speed to get him back to the house before we dropped him.

Landing, we set him down and I tried to calm down my breath.

"Doc, you got a stretcher or something?!" I called out. She came out and had a dolly.

"Yeah, put him up here." We bent down, picked him up, setting him down on the dolly. I sighed in relief as I heard the wheels go into the house and as they distanced to the back of the house.

"Ig, don't you think that you should follow just in case she needs your help?" I heard Nudge ask to the left of me.

"Unless he has a tracking devise in him too, there really isn't anything I can do." I sat down on the couch and continued to listen to whatever was on the TV. It happened to be a _Sham-wow_ commercial and I hate those. I got one not to long ago and it definitely doesn't work like they say it does. That pissed me off.

"Well, I guess that's true." I heard Nudge start to walk away and I felt around for the remote. It used to be right on the arm rest.

"Nudge, where is the remote to the TV?" I asked.

"On the other couches arm rest where you were." I made a big 'O' with my mouth as I realized that she was right.

"Thanks."

"No prob." She walked away and I got the remote changing it to the cooking channel.

**Angel's P.O.V.**

I was still helping Dr. Martinez with Max when Iggy called. Apparently Fang was back and was unconscious. I have to tell you, something is really wrong with my family. The door opened and made room for Dr. M.

"How's Max doing Angel?" She asked placing Fang next to Max.

"She's fine, her heart rate has finally calmed down and her mind has stopped racing. It is stuck on one thought though and that's Fang." Dr. M. looked at me with a bit of confusion on her face.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She started checking over Fang.

"It's both. It's a good thing that she is remembering us…well Fang…but it's also bad because she needs to relax and she won't be able to do that if her mind is worried." She just nodded her head. I knew she heard me and I also knew that she needed to figure out what was wrong with Fang. It was and is so unlike him to pass out like that.

"Angel, do you hear anything from Fang that could tell us why he passed out?" She quickly glanced at me and I walked over standing on the left side of Fang. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on his thoughts.

"He's worried about Max. He doesn't like the fact that she can't remember us. He wants the original Max back, the one that takes charge, who isn't afraid to fight. She doesn't like this Max that is all…_girly_. He's also confused…" I looked up at Dr. M. "He thinks he saw Max at the Junkyard." All the blood drained from her face and I could feel mine becoming similar to the expression she had.

"Is that possible?" I asked Dr. Martinez. She didn't say anything and just continued to stare at me.

**-- Sorry for the long update and such a short chapter. I'll try to update faster but I can't guarantee anything. R&R --**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
By: Tinkertwin '08  
Enjoy!**

**-Sorry for the long update. I lost my mojo for writing for a while there. I'll try to update faster. Please continue to read even if it does take me forever.-**

_"Is that possible?" I asked Dr. Martinez. She didn't say anything and just continued to stare at me._

**Angel's P.O.V.**

"Dr. M please realize that our kind have done things that are unbelievable. There is the possibility that this really is possible. I mean, look at me, I can read minds." I said looking at Dr. M with a smile on my face. It really was true. We were capable of unbelievable things.

"I understand what you're saying. What am I to do then? It's not like I can wake up both of them and explain to both of them what has happened." She had her arms crossed across her chest and the worry was clear all over her face.

"That may be true," Iggy said. He walked in the room for something completely different then giving us his scientific look on what's going on. "But, you can try talking to Max when she does wake up. If Fang is channelling the real Max, as crazy as this will sound, then he should be able to talk to her now. We are very confusing and complicated creatures if you can't remember Dr. M. Fang may be able to talk to Max and get her memories back. We have to wait and see." Iggy had his hands behind his back and was just looking in our general direction.

"Can Fang really do that?" Apparently Dr. M has taken a lot of time away from our scientific life style. Before we lost Max, this all made sense to her; by the looks of it, when she got Max back as a regular daughter, she lost her mind.

"Dr. Martinez how many times do we have to tell you? We are capable of doing amazing things. If Fang is really doing this, then yes as we speak this moment he is talking to the real her." I said touching Max and Fang.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

_I don't know where I was or how I got here. The last thing I remember is that I was in the junk yard and I saw Max then nothing. Max was unconscious the last time I saw her so there is no way that I saw Max at the junk yard, especially the old Max that still knew about our past and could past. _

_"Your wrong Fang," I heard someone say in the distance. It was black and misty and it seemed to lead no where. _

_"Max, is that you?" I asked looking around trying to find her better. To my right I saw a glowing light and when I looked, there was a figure starting to form._

_"Yes Fang it is." She appeared before me and it was her old self. Her wings were out and I couldn't believe my eyes. _

_"Max, where the hell are we? What the hell happened to me? No, more importantly what the hell happened to _you?_" I said almost yelling at her. Yes, by now I had totally lost my cool._

_"Fang, stop. We're in your mind and you really don't have anything in that head of yours. Fang, you've developed a new power other then becoming invisible." I just stared at her dumb founded. "Some how you can communicate with me through your mind. That's why you saw me at the junk yard. Which I might add, I am very disappointed in you." _

_"That's nothing new." I said as I rolled my eyes. She squared her jaw and glared. I didn't think she was going to do anything so I just smiled. Before I knew it, her fist connected with my mouth. If I had an doubt that she wasn't the real Max, they have all disappeared._

_"Yeah, you definitely are Max." I said rubbing my jaw. She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back._

_"Fang, you have got to find the real me. I'm in some warehouse. I can't tell you where right now but I know I'm not in the country anymore." She said. She was looking around and when she met my eyes, they were intense. My smile favored and my unreadable face was back on._

_"Alright Max. But who is the girl that I'm with now?" I asked. I needed to get as much information as I could possibly get._

_"It's still me and if you can't tell it's not my memory. There are very small things coming back but there still isn't enough that spending a day with you isn't going to bring them back. You can try but I'm telling you now that it isn't going to work. You need to act like you're a friend of my mom's and not mine. You need to act like you don't care...Fang, just be you.__" I looked at her and a small smile started to play on my lips._

_"I can do that." She smiled back at me and mine began to disappear. "Max, I miss you so much." I reach a hand out to tuck a piece of hair back behind her ear. I left my hand there and she leaned her head into my hand._

_"I miss you too Fang. More then you know." I smiled at her. "Fang, we can contact each other any time we want. I will call on you a lot and you'll hear my voice in your head or see me like you did today. All you have to do is go somewhere where you can be alone and call me if you want to talk to me." She took my hand and moved it away from her face. She held it in both of her hands and I took my other hand grabbing hers._

_"Max, what am I supposed to do? I realize that I never give you the credit that you deserve but not having you all these years made me really see how much you mean to the Flock. I don't know what to do when I wake up. I know the Flock is going to ask questions but what am I supposed to tell them?" I have never been this urgent in her need. She smiled at me and kissed my hand. _

_"Fang, you've been doing an amazing job with the Flock for these past years. Continue to be the leader and be yourself. Angel might try to read your mind but do everything you can to block this thought from her. She can't know; we all know how she gets when she has her heart set on something." I smiled and she smiled back._

_"Max...I..." She looked behind her and looked back at me._

_"I'm sorry Fang but I have to go." She started to disappear. I held on to her hand as tight as I could trying to keep her with me._

"No!" I screamed after her. I popped off the bed screaming and my hand reached out to try and grab her. I looked around and realized that I was no longer in my head. I had awoken and was in Dr. M's office. I looked around and Iggy and Angel were looking at me. Dr. Martinez wasn't in the room for the moment. I looked beside me and Max was laying there but I knew it wasn't my Max.

"Have a bad dream about bunnies again Fang?" Iggy said with a smirk. I snapped my head toward him and glared at him.

"I'm glaring at you Iggy, and no I didn't, bunnies and pony's and rainbows all fall in your category of dreams." His smile went away and I couldn't help but smile.

_"Stop pestering Iggy, Fang_." I heard Max's voice in my head....great...now I have my own voice. I swear if I go crazy like Max did I'm literally going to go insane. I knew she could hear me.

_"Ha ha very funny, Fang_." I just smirked. I couldn't help it, it was true. I got off the bed, table thing, I was on and proceeded to head out of the room. As I was opening the door, Dr. Martinez was coming in with a few viles in her hands.

"Nick, you're up. How are u feeling?" I stepped out of the way so she could get in her office.

"Better, thank you." I started to walk back out of the room.

"Nick, do you mind staying here for a bit? I would like to make sure you're okay." I took a deep breath and walked back into the room and sat back on the table thingy.

"Sure Doc." Angel and Iggy left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Fang, what happened to you in the junk yard? Angel thinks that you've developed a new power, is this possible?" I could hear the sceptical meaning in her voice. She didn't want to hear that I might have a new power.

"I couldn't tell you that until tonight. I'm testing it out and whatever happens I'll tell you." I jumped off the table and looked at Dr. M. She was injecting something into Max. I don't know what it was but I really didn't like the fact that Max was going through this.

"Dr. Martinez can I ask you a question?" I asked placing my hands in the pockets.

"Sure Fang, what's up?" She looked up at me when she removed the needle from Max's skin.

"Do you know when Max will wake up?" I looked at her sleeping body as I asked the question.

"I don't know Fang. Hopefully it will be soon." She threw away the needle away in a toxic box she had on her desk.

"Do you know when she's going to get her memories back?" Dr. M looked at me closely.

"Fang, did something happen while you were sleeping that's bringing up these questions? Angel did say that there was the possibility that you could talk to her if you had a new power." She placed a band-aid on the spot of blood on Max's arm.

"Nothing happened, Dr. Martinez, I was just wondering. We didn't have Max for several long years and the flock could really use her back." I left the room and left the topic at that. I didn't want to hear what ever Dr. M was going to say. No one can know about my new power, not at this moment.

(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_

Walking into the living room, I noted that Iggy and Ella were snuggling on the couch. I was going to say something but I decided against it. Why did I get the feeling that if I picked on him, Max would kill me both mentally and physically. I just shook it off and walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge door, I looked for anything to eat. She had a bunch of healthy things that no one in the Flock really ate. I realize that Anne made us healthy things all the time but we didn't have a choice, now, we actually do. I pulled out the milk, got myself a glass, pured myself a glass, and dug in to some of her homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Nick," Nudge said. I looked over at her and handed her a cookie. "Thank you," she said taking it. I walked over with the milk and the cookies to the table and we sat down and enjoyed the milk and cookies.

"Is this all you wanted Nicole, was to sit down and eat milk and cookies with me?" I asked taking a bite out of my fifth cookie.

"No, I wanted to ask you something about Max. Do you know anything new? Alisha is certain you have a new power that makes it so you can talk to her." We both knew that Ella and Iggy could hear us. We didn't care if Iggy knew what we were talking about, seeing as he has a right to know, but Ella didn't know anything.

"Nicole, I honestly don't know what is happening from this power. I'm going to test it out tonight. I will tell you guys everything I know when I know something." I finished my cookie and drank some milk. Filling it back up some more from Nudge, she dropped her cookie. I looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Nicole, what's wrong?" I asked setting the milk down and placing the lid back on.

"I'm just worried about Max that's all. I miss her a lot and I want our old Max back. Don't get me wrong, the new Max is fine the way she is, but...she isn't the motherly Max we all love and miss." I looked at her with a small smile.

"I know exactly what you're talking about. I'm trying everything I can to get her back." I got up from the table. "I miss her too, more than you know." I whispered in her eat as I kissed her head. I guess through the years she hasn't been here, I've become the father figure in the Flocks life...honestly, I didn't have a problem with that.

_"Fang, that is really...sweet of you to become the parental figure in their life when I left."_ Max said. I hated the fact that she could listen into everything I said. But then again I didn't mind because she has missed a lot.

"I love you Nick." Nudge said looking up at me. I smiled and she stood up; we hugged.

"I love you too Nicole." I knew she was smiling and I had a feeling that everyone who heard us, and knew us, was smiling.

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

Ella and I were snuggling on the couch as Fang and Nudge were in the kitchen eating milk and cookies. Ella and I could over hear their conversation and I couldn't help but smile. Fang has never done anything like that or been that sentimental. I couldn't help but smile with them.

"Kevin what are you smile at?" Ella asked removing her head from my shoulder to look at me.

"It's complicated Ella. All I can tell you is that, I'm proud of Nick." I don't know what her reaction was but her head went upon my shoulder again.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I walked out of the kitchen and back into my bedroom. I had my own bathroom, thank god, and the room was pretty boring. Most guest bedrooms are so I really wasn't complaining and criticizing Dr. M's decorating abilities.

I laid down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling. It was starting to get dark and soon I would be able to contact Max and get more information out of her. Plus I'll finally be able to talk to her about everything that she has missed out. I realize I'm never lovey-dovey about anything but we didn't have Max for five years and we finally have the chance to get her back; the amount I have missed her has finally set in.

_I miss you too, Fang. _Max said. I couldn't help but smile to myself. She could be going through a scientific experiment -shudders- and I know that she still cares for us.

It had gotten dark and I knew no one would miss me if I went for a night in the sky for a little bit. I hadn't planned to talk to Max till about midnight when I knew everyone would be asleep and Angel wouldn't be trying to read my mind. I opened the double-door window that I had in my room and stepped on to the windowsill.

There was a knock on the door. I jumped down and and laid back down on my bed like I had no plan on doing anything and I wanted the nice breeze.

"Come in," I said in my usual bored voice. The door opened and Angel was standing there. She usually always walks in without knocking and is smiling. Something happened. I sat up and looked at her closely. She had on a sad face and I could see the tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Fang," she whimpered.

"Come here, Angel." She closed the door behind herself and walked over to me. I held out my arms and she came over hugging me.

"What's wrong, Angel?" I asked rubbing her head. Angel was a very strong girl, she always has been. Everyone knew that when Angel was crying or sad that something was going to happen.

"I had a vision. Fang," She paused and looked up at me. "We aren't going to get Max back." The tears filled her eyes and finally fell over. Out of everyone in the Flock, Angel took Max's disappear the hardest. Max was Angel's mother.

_"What? No! That can't be! Fang, you have to tell Angel that you know where I am and that you can hear me. Please! Fang, make the tears stop_." Max was screaming in my head. Max was right, if anyone had a right to know, it was Angel. Max hated tears.

"Angel, look at me." She looked up at me and I wiped away her tears. "I know that you mentioned that you thought that I had a new power. Well, it's true, I do. I'm able to communicate with Max, the real one. The one we want back. I'm going to get her back even if it kills me." The promise was clear in my voice. Angel's eyes lit up and I couldn't help but smile.

"Can you pass on a message for me then?" She was happy. The tears were still going but I think they were more tears of joy then anything else.

"Tell her yourself, she can hear you." I smiled as I watched her face light up even brighter.

"Max, I love you, I miss you, and I want you back." She said the note straight at me.

_"I miss you too baby. Fang and I will do everything in our power so I can be back. I love you_." I smiled at Max's response.

"She misses you too and she said that her and I will do everything in our power so she can come back, and she said that she loves you." Her smiled went from ear to ear. "Now, no more tears and do not tell anyone, do you understand?" I gave her my "parental" voice and she nodded her head fifteen times.

"Yes Fang, I won't tell anyone." She was smiling.

"Okay, now go bother Iggy and Ella." She wrapped her arms around me one last time and ran out of my room, closing the door behind her again. I smiled as I watched the door she just left from.

"We really need you back Max." I said looking down then back at my window.

_"I know Fang, I'm trying the best I can to get out of here."_I stepped onto the edge of the window and jumped. My wings flew open catching the wind letting me float for a few seconds before I flapped my wings and flew to the roof. I don't know why, but, the roof had always been a place that I went when I needed to be alone. I sat criss-cross applesauce and closed my eyes. It probably wasn't best to do this on the roof but I'm not the brightest crayon in the box.

I took a deep breath and releaced it with Max on my lips. I did that numerous times trying to relax myself. By the eighth time I did that, I was in my mind.

_"Max!" I called out. I was in that place, which was apparently in my mind. I was standing and I started looking around for Max. She had to be here. _

_"Fang!" She called. It was distant but began to echo closer and closer. A light began to glow in my eyes and Max appeared. I smiled and she smiled back. _

_"I missed you." Max said. I couldn't help but smile. It was extremely odd, her acting like this, she was never this emotional. We sat down on the ground as the fog wrapped around us. _

_"Max, have you figured out where you are yet? I need the information if we're going to save you." I was in a rush, yes, but I was more in a rush to see her in person and save her. We need her._

_"Why are you in a rush, Fang? Don't you want to sit and chat with me?" I stared at her; something was up. Her face was lit up in a ditsy kind of way. _

_"Of course I want to sit and talk with you but I rather do that with you in person and the real you." I said. _

_"But, Fang, we have this time now. Why wait for then when I'm with you now?" She took my hand in hers. I looked at it with a questioning look on my face._

_"We need to save you, Max. Don't you want to be saved?" Her hand started to move up my arm. _

_"Of course, but really Fang, how long is that going to be?" She was starting to climb all over me. I looked at her with a look of a combination of disgust and shock._

_"As soon as possible! What is wrong with you Max?" I pushed her off of me and stood up. She looked up at me and her face fell. She stood up and looked me square in the eye. _

_"Nothing is wrong with me, what's wrong with you? We should be talking, not fighting. You can try to find me and save me at a later date." She still had that flirty face._

_"Max, it's been years since the Flock and I have seen you. We want to save you as soon as possible and that won't happen unless you tell us where you are. Give me a clue or something to work with. I can't be like this and save you at the same time." I was beginning to plead with her. _

_"Fang, relax and take a deep breath." She was walking toward me trying to turn me on. "Let's just relax and talk. You and the Flock and try to save me some other time. I'm perfectly fine being in the hands of the Whitecoats." She tried to kiss me and I pulled back in shock. _

_"What have you done with Max?" I asked taking a few steps back. _

_"What are you talking about, Fang? I'm Max." She was walking toward me again. _

_"You're not Max."_

_"Yes I am, and I can prove it." Before I could react, she jumped and kissed me. I let her kiss me with my eyes wide in shock. That wasn't Max, her kiss wasn't the same and she would've never have done that...she would have punched me for thinking it wasn't her. _

_Max pulled away and smiled at me. I glared at her._

_"I'm sorry Max." Her face fell into confusion. I balled up my fist and punched her across the cheek. She fell back from the blow of the hit and gasped. Apparently this Max has never been hit before. "If you were really Max, that wouldn't have surprised you and you would've been able to take it." I started to walk away. I knew she was getting up and marching my way._

_"Hey Fang!" I heard Max call after me. I sighed and turned around, not expecting to be hit in the face by Max. The REAL Max._

_My head went back for a split second and I brought it back. _

_"Max?" I asked._

_"That was for punching me," She leaned on her toes and kissed my cheek. "and that was for shutting that bitch up." She smiled. My mouth hung open for a second then upturned into a smile. _

_"Max!" My smile grew as I picked her up and hugged her. She giggled a little bit in my eat and I spun her around. "God, I miss you." I set her down but I didn't let go._

_"I miss you too." We pulled apart._

_"Who was the girl?"_

_"Oh, that was me but, a side of Max the Whitecoats created. I hate that stupid bitch." She looked away for a split second and glared. She really did hate her._

_"I don't know, I kind of liked her." She looked at me and her mouth dropped. I chuckled. "Kidding Max, relax." She rolled her eyes._

_"Max, you have to tell me where you are." Her face relaxed a little bit but there was still some confusion._

_"I can't remember." she shook her head a bit trying to get rid of the confusion._

_"What do you remember?" I took her hand, staring fiercely into her eyes._

_She looked away and shook her head a bit. "There's a round building, I think I remember someone calling it the Coliseum." She started to fade away. "Look for every Coliseum in the world and try to find me Fang. Please find me and don't let me down." She faded away to a bright light now and soon, nothing._

_"I promise Max."_

**--I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise to update faster. Review!!!! I think you know where Max is hiding!--**


End file.
